The use of headphone sets, earphone devices, earbud devices, and other cord-connection devices designed to convey sound from an electronic device to one or both ears such as cellphones and portable music players is widely in use today.
Along with this prolific usage, a common issue and annoyance that people frequently experience with such headphone/earbud devices is that the cords tend to tangle. This seems to be the most prevalent complaint people make about earbuds.
Fortunately, a number of devices are already in use today (the state of the technology) to assist users with this issue. Unfortunately, current attempts to solve the chronic tangled cord problem invariably fall short in many ways, not the least of which is that they don't always actually solve the problem. They might solve part of it, but everyone knows tangled cord is devious and persistent.
Some devices store cords by providing a way to wrap them up. This is only the beginning! The best solution to tangled cord is to do more. This ultimate solution does many things: 1. It helps you wrap the cord, rapidly and smoothly. 2. It provides a means to let you store the wrapped cord, conveniently and portably. 3. Importantly, it lets you unwrap that cord as quickly and neatly as possible. 4. Just when that earbud cord is achieving its best and highest goal in life, then, the ultimate solution lets you keep your cord detangler close-best is to keep it attached to the cord so it is always handy and ready to re-wrap, before the tangling even starts.
Many current devices are oriented to storing the earbuds or headphones in such a way that they are orderly and tangle-free. By design when they are not performing the storage function, they can be separated from the earbuds or headphones. The parts may get lost or misplaced just when they're needed if they are not all attached to the cord at all times. At minimum, they must be kept at hand when not in use.
Some current devices (or their component pieces) might be small enough to be swallowed, which could certainly be problematic. If too large to be swallowed, they may not fit easily in a pocket, or they may not be nearly as lightweight and compact.
In order to be wearable, most current devices may have to be attached to the user's shirt or arm using loops, hooks, clips, clasps, or other coupling devices. This may require positioning, fitting, screwing, snapping or clipping actions, taking more time and thought to use.
Likewise, if the current devices are to be connected directly to the cord, the same issues of attachment often apply. Most current devices require manual cord unwrapping rather than designed automatic unwrapping, so they are not designed to be unwrapped and deployed as quickly.
Most current designs do not benefit from a recommended method or process for use which expedites both the wrapping and unwrapping phases of use as well as storage. Some current device designs may involve covering or reinforcing portions of the cord, making the earbud assembly bulkier.
Some current devices feature relatively non-functional designs such as football shapes, fish shapes, flowers, human or animal faces or body shapes, etc. rather than a design that directly supports the intended functions of cord storage, cord deployment, and cord winding.
To secure the cord to the device, current devices may have cuts or notches on the outside edge(s) that can catch on clothing or other objects if worn. Current devices that have edge cuts or notch-like features are more susceptible to the headphone cord catching on the edge in the unwrapping process, impeding inefficient operation. Current devices may not include capability for the embellishment of imprinting or messaging options, or methods of customization and/or personalization. The present invention, the ultimate solution, addresses each of the above problems satisfactorily, and most importantly, provides a simple and easy way to manage earbud cords to reliably keep them as tangle-free as possible; provides an easy way to quickly wrap up cords for storage and/or transport after use; provides an easy and very fast way to unwrap their cords to use their earbuds or similar devices; provides an integrated, compact, lightweight and portable solution; provides for permanent attachment to the earbuds or headphones so that the device is always presented and accounted for without thought or effort; and provides space for optional ornamental display of pictures, messaging, branding, colors and style, and other information to others like a business card or photo you can wear.